


i regret you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Tak ada si wanita pembawa sampah duka di sisinya malam ini. Deidara datang sendiri, dengan seluruh benak dipenuhi oleh si wanita ikal yang begitu menyukainya. Ia ... menyesal.





	i regret you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 19: i regret you

"Wet martini, satu. Seperti biasa, pakai vodka dan tambahkan es."

Deidara duduk sendiri malam ini. Tak ada wanita pembawa sampah duka di sisinya; mereka tak membuat janji apa pun. Ia memang datang bukan untuk menemui wanita itu.

Ia datang untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pikirannya berkecamuk sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dipenuhi oleh Rinne. Ia memang sering memikirkan si wanita kakao, namun tak pernah sampai separah ini. Benaknya bergejolak menyebalkan meskipun sudah puluhan kali ia melakukan banyak hal untuk mengalihkan atensi. Namun tetap gagal. Daripada Rinne, lebih tepat bila dikatakan bahwa apa yang sedang bergelut di dalam kepala pirang Deidara adalah perasaan wanita itu kepadanya.

Ia sama sekali tak lupa dengan tatap penuh damba serta gairah dari wanita itu minggu kemarin.

Rinne menyukainya. Sangat. Dan Deidara tahu. Tahu sekali. Ia bukan pria bodoh yang buta akan pancaran rasa suka dari lawan jenis; ia jenius, ia pintar dalam menganalisis hampir di segala situasi, ia juga tidak awam soal asmara. Hanya sekadar menyadari ada wanita yang menyukainya bukanlah perkara sulit. Apalagi bila pancaran tersebut bersinar dengan begitu jelas. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak akan menyadari betapa besar rasa suka yang wanita itu perlihatkan (secara tak sadar) pada Deidara.

Karena mengetahui rasa yang begitu besar itulah, Rinnepero Ateicchi berhasil menggerogoti tiap-tiap sudut pikirannya tanpa kendali.

Normalnya, Deidara tak pernah mempermasalahkan wanita-wanita mana saja yang menyukainya, atau bahkan memujanya dengan terang-terangan. Ia juga akan ikut bermain dengan para wanita itu; tak juga keberatan untuk melakukan hubungan seksual bila mereka saling membutuhkan.

Aku membutuhkanmu, kau juga membutuhkanku, di atas ranjang yang sama. Atas dasar saling membutuhkan untuk melepaskan gairah seksual, mari kita bergumul.

Begitu saja sudah cukup, dan Deidara akan memberikan sedikit tip bila wanita-wanitanya meminta.

Namun, tidak dengan wanita terakhir yang ada di dalam kehidupannya ini. Tidak dengan wanita yang tak ingin ia jadikan mainan.  Tidak dengan Rinnepero Ateicchi. Seharusnya, ia bertemu wanita itu lebih cepat sedikit lagi, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bukan pada saat kondisinya seperti ini.

Ia tak bisa berharap banyak pada kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sial."

Deidara mengumpat dalam satu intonasi bersirat putus asa. Iris langitnya tampak menggelap ketika ia memandangi riak-riak martini di dalam gelas. Riak-riak yang belum berhenti bergejolak, tak jauh berbeda dengan hatinya yang sekarang.

Ada banyak hal yang Deidara sesali selama ia hidup. Cukup banyak, sampai ia lupa seperti apa rasanya menyesal, dan mulai tak peduli lagi. Namun, dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa Deidara sesali, setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah lagi merasa menyesal terhadap apa pun, ia sama sekali tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia sesali kali ini.

Ia menyesali perasaan Rinne padanya.

Tak mengapa bila Deidara yang menyayangi wanita itu.

Asalkan perasaannya ... tidak dibalas.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
